Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Clara Version)
(Once in the Haunted Forest, Clara’s group cautiously looked around for any danger Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy already told them about. They then came upon a sign and Kit read it) Kit: (Reading) This way to Cackletta’s castle and Sugar Plum’s tower. Go away. I’d turn back if I were you. (Baloo scoffs smugly) Baloo: Oh, please. As if a sign with a threat could scare us away. (They proceeded as Baloo growled bravely. Suddenly, they spot a couple of dark-looking owls with glowing red eyes watching them. Baloo then panicked and tried to run away, but then he stopped and came back just when the group was about to go after him) Kit: Wow, Baloo. You didn’t run away thankfully. Baloo: Well, Clara and all of you inspired me to be brave, that’s what. Sure I’m afraid, but…! (He suddenly gasped at a medium-sized black spider sitting in its web blocking the way. Clara calmed him down) Clara: Blaze and I’ll take care of it. (She and Blaze goes up to the web and conjured some fire from her Elemental Sword and claws) Clara: Fire! (She and Blaze burns the spider web and its spider down to the ground with the Elemental Sword’s fire side and burning claws respectively. After putting the flames out, Metalhead and Omega then ushered everyone through. They then began talking while walking) Crash: I think there might be spooks here. (Vector rolled his eyes) Vector: Oh, come on! Spooks! They don’t exist. Metalhead: (Agreeing) That’s ridiculous. Baloo: So you don’t believe in spooks? Charmy: Are you sure? Vector: Nope. Metalhead: Negative. Why, they…. (Suddenly, Vector and Metalhead floated into the air, shocking the others, and then crashed onto the ground, dizzying them as the others ran up to them in concern) Aku-Aku: Are you both alright? (Both Metalhead and Vector recovered) Metalhead: Yeah, but that was weird! Vector: Uh, I take it back. There are spooks. (Then Baloo then began chanting to himself repeatedly in fear) Baloo: I do believe in spooks. I do believe in spooks. I do, I do, I do, I do! (Shadow slaps him across the face, snapping him out of it) Baloo: Ow, that hurt. Shadow: Get a grip, Baloo, don't be afraid! Baloo: Okay. Thanks. (At Cackletta’s castle, Cackletta, Sugar Plum, Fawful, and their henchmen are watching them trek through the Haunted Forest with Cackletta, Sugar Plum, and Fawful giving evil smirks) Sugar Plum: You’ll believe in more than that when we finish with all of you, except Peach, Daisy, and those four brats and the dog Pokemon! Cackletta: I sense they are coming to destroy us and find out who the lost princess is. Fawful: Yeah, well, they won’t on our doomful watch! Cackletta: I say we send the Wolfos pack after them. Sugar Plum: Good idea. Then they can pick their teeth with their bones! (Cackletta and Sugar Plum summoned the Wolfos pack) Cackletta: Our pets, go into the Haunted Forest and vanquish those do-gooders. But…. (She and Sugar Plum conjure up an image of Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Peach, and Daisy) Cackletta: Bring us these children and the dog Pokemon, alive and unharmed. Sugar Plum: And we’ll fool Peach and Daisy into thinking that I’m coming to their rescue when you chase the two to my tower. And also, chase Peach and Daisy to me, alive and unharmed, too. Cackletta and Sugar Plum: Now go, swiftly! Fawful: Teach those finkrats the unforgettable lesson! (The Wolfos pack charged out of the castle into the Haunted Forest. Elsewhere, the group were cautiously walking when they heard the Wolfos’ battle howls) Espio: Sound like Wolfos coming our way! (They arm themselves and then on cue as they keep watch, the Wolfos pack leapt out and attacked. But luckily for Clara’s group, they’re beating the Wolfos pack with flying colors via attacks and magic. Even Metalhead was defeating some Wolfos easily by hitting them with his axe. And when a Wolfos died, it instead disintegrated into flames and ashes. As soon as the Wolfos were defeated, Clara prepared her Elemental Sword, and the surviving remaining Wolfos, finally noticing what the sword is, backed off in fear and ran back to the castle, much to the group’s relief) Clara’s group: Phew! Knuckles: (Sneeringly) Yeah, you better run back to your masters! (Suddenly, Tails, Mario, and Luigi realized something) Mario, Luigi, and Tails: Hey, guys! Mario: We figured out what Cackletta’s weakness is! Clara’s group: What? Mario, Luigi, and Tails: Water. Clara’s group: Water? Luigi: Yeah. Tails: And since we have water in the form of the Elemental Sword, we can strike Cackletta in her heart with it when it’s in the water side. (The group understood) Daisy: Okay. Sonic: Water it is. (Seeing the whole victory and discovery back at the castle, Cackletta and Sugar Plum got furious) Cackletta: So, you think you can defeat us and our Wolfos, right? Sugar Plum: Wrong! We’ll show you! Fawful: Wolfos out, next goons! (They summon some evil-looking crows) Cackletta: Seeing how those Wolfos failed, go out there and take their place on this mission. Sugar Plum: Destroy the do-gooders, bring the children and dog Pokemon here alive and unharmed and we’ll trick Peach and Daisy into thinking I am rescuing them. Got it? (The crows cawed in agreement) Cackletta and Sugar Plum: Now go, swiftly! (The crows flew out into the Haunted Forest. With the group, they continued on when they heard caws coming their way. They look and see the crows flying at them, claws and beaks ready. They then fought them easily, with Crash and Aku-Aku placing traps on them. Suddenly, the remaining crows got livid and transformed right in front of their eyes into a giant crow. It cawed and flew over them, sending a gust of wind flying in the air, and knocking the group down. Kiki then realized something and telepathically revealed this to Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta) Peach: Daisy and I know a powerful blast can defeat them! Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: How can we do it? Peach: Concentrate the spell with the Elemental Sword! Daisy: And your items! (Getting it, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Peach, and Daisy aimed the Elemental Sword and the magic energy buildup from the Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Hat, and Diamond Badge at the giant crow who suddenly froze from its charging power. Then, the powerful blast fired at the giant crow, defeating it for good. It then fell to the ground in flames until ashes remained. The group got impressed) Sonic: That was cool! Fritz: You said it, Sonic. Peach: It was an emergency thing only. (Back at the castle, Cackletta and Sugar Plum already told the possessed Beedrill to go do their mission after witnessing that victory) Cackletta: After them! Sugar Plum: And don’t let them deceive you! (The Beedrill swarm flew off. Back in the Haunted Forest, the group heard buzzing in the distance) Silver: Odd…. Group: What? Silver: Sounds like bees, but why are there bees in the Haunted Forest? Luigi: The Haunted Forest normally never has bees inhabiting the area. (They listen some more, and Peach and Daisy realized suddenly) Daisy: Those aren’t bees! (Then the Beedrill swarm came out) Peach: They’re Beedrill! Daisy: Watch out! (Just when a Beedrill fired a stinger at them, they dodged. Suddenly, Kit and Baloo noticed a control device on the lead Beedrill’s head) Kit: Something tells me the Beedrill are being controlled. Baloo: Then let’s get rid of that device! (He throws Kit onto the lead Beedrill’s back and it started flying around uncontrollably as Kit hung on while the group continued to fight off the Beedrill without getting stung. Then he steered the lead Beedrill right towards Baloo, who caught it and removed the control device, smashing it. Suddenly, the Beedrill and the lead Beedrill stopped attacking and got confused while Baloo released the lead Beedrill from his grasp and Kit jumped back onto the ground) Kit: How does it feel to be free? Baloo: Feels good, doesn’t it? (Impressed by Baloo and Kit’s bravery, the group thanked them and the Beedrill swarm buzzed in gratitude and then flew away from the Haunted Forest) Phillip: Well, let’s take care of Cackletta and Sugar Plum. Rockruff: Make them wish they’re never born! Clara’s group: Yeah! Louise: You said it. (They resume their trek. Back at the castle, Cackletta and Sugar Plum were furious. First the Wolfos, then the crows, and now the Beedrill were defeated) Sugar Plum: (Growls in anger) Looks like we have one more artillery. Cackletta: Indeed. The Flying Monkey Pokemon. Sugar Plum: But what if they get defeated too? Fawful: Especially when those finkrats remove the control from us to their freedom? (Cackletta suddenly realized something calmly and smirked evilly, confusing an angry Sugar Plum and Fawful) Sugar Plum and Fawful: What? Cackletta: Maybe we weren’t throwing in the right curves at them. I shall send a certain invisible insect to create a diversion. (Getting what Cackletta suggested, Sugar Plum and Fawful smirked evilly in agreement) Sugar Plum: Oh, I get it. That insect. (Fawful cackles a bit. Back in the Haunted Forest, the group continued on when they heard something making a deeper buzz, making them stop cautiously) Clara: Did you just hear What I just heard? (The deeper buzz was heard again as the group looked around cautiously and Peach and Daisy got suspicious) Tikal: That noise don’t come From no ordinary bird (An invisible insect zipped by, buzzing) Fritz: It may be just a cricket Louise: Or a critter in the trees (The insect buzzed again and the group squinted their gaze at it and saw it while Peach and Daisy recognized it) Metalhead: It’s giving me the jitters In the joints around my knees Peach and Daisy: That’s a Jitterbug! Aku-Aku: I think I see a jijik Omega: And it’s fuzzy and it’s furry Crash: I haven’t got a brain But I think I ought to worry Metalhead: I haven’t got a heart But I feel a palpitation Baloo: As monarch of the forest I don’t like the situation Peach: Are you gonna stand around? Daisy: And let it fill us Full of horror? Baloo: (Getting determined) I’d like to roar them down (He suddenly coughed while trying to roar) Baloo: I think I lost my roar (Suddenly, the Jitterbug zipped around the group, biting them and making it shake a little, and while being bitten, Yoshi yelped a chirp of pain) Aku-Aku: It’s a whosis Rockruff: It’s a whosis? Charmy: It’s a whatsits Vector: It’s a whatsits? Mario and Luigi: Who’s that? Sonic's group: Who’s that? Baloo Kit: Who’s that? Group: Who’s that? (Suddenly, they began dancing out of control, as if their bodies are having a mind of their own) Clarai: Who’s that hiding In the treetops? Daisy: It’s that rascal The Jitterbug Peach: Should you catch him Buzzing around you Kit: Keep away from Rockruff: The Jitterbug Louise: Oh, the bats and the bees In the breeze and the trees Have a terrible horrible buzz Peach: But the bats and the bees In the breeze and the trees Couldn’t do what the Jitterbug does Aku-Aku: So be careful Of that rascal Keep away from Group: The Jitterbug (Then they began doing various types of dances like the Russian dance, tango, tarantella, ballet in the girls’ case, break-dancing, and various gymnastic moves) Clara’s group: Oh, the Jitter Oh, the Bug Oh, the Jitter Bug-bugga-wugg-wugga-woo In a twitter In the throes Big: Oh, the critter’s got me dancing On a thousand toes Crash: There she blows (They continued doing those out of control dances and then the Jitterbug literally twanged Froggy’s tongue. Then the dancing continued on and on after the Jitterbug let Froggy's tongue go and flew away) Clara: (Panting) I-I can’t stop! Peach: (Panting) Ne-Neither can we! (They continued dancing until after the song ended, Knuckles got annoyed and crushed the Jitterbug to death, causing the spell to break and they collapsed in exhaustion) Coming up: Cackletta and Sugar Plum finally send the Flying Monkey Pokemon to attack the group, capture Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff and bring them to the castle, and lure Peach and Daisy into a trap into returning with Sugar Plum to the tower. Then with Rockruff and the children in the castle, Rockruff makes a daring escape with a hiding Yoshi and while temporally scared, Clara will make a critical discovery of her family and friends searching for her, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff back in Kansas that motivates her to help herself, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip escape. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies